This invention relates generally to devices which are employed to facilitate learning and communication in foreign languages. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic devices wherein the user interacts with the device to provide a responsive audio output.
There has recently been a proliferation of devices which employ speech and/or sound inputs and/or outputs to communicate useful information of various forms. A number of devices, for example, may provide various types of input techniques and employ electronic speech synthesizers which communicate with the user by means of synthesized speech. The communication by synthesized speech enhances learning effectiveness but cannot convey other attributes of language, emphasis and inflection, for example, without requiring additional electronic memory and circuit complexity.
A number of devices have been adapted in part to function in connection with learning and/or communicating in foreign language applications. One device is disclosed in Liu U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,306 wherein a language learning apparatus employs an optical code as the input medium. An optical code/bar code is associated with each of a number of word sentences, etc. Digitized pronunciations of the words and sentences are stored in electronic memory. Each word sentence entry is assigned a distinct optical code/bar code correlated accurately with the printed material as well as with a memory address. An optical code reader and a signal decoder circuit convert the optical code of the selected word sentence into an associated electrical signal which, in turn, is converted into a memory address pointing to the associated digitized sound that is stored in the electronic memory. The digitized sound data at the memory address is copied and converted to analog for broadcasting by a loudspeaker system. The digital sound data may comprise pronunciations in more than one language.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a compact, hand-held electronic translator which functions to provide users with actual voice translations of selected word sentences. The translator comprises a compact case. Memory modules mountable to the top of the case and electrically connected thereto house electronic memory devices able to receive and store audio material and to make it available for retrieval and broadcasting as desired, without digital compression or conversion or voice synthesis techniques. Translations in male or female voices are stored in the modules as random access, read only memory, each in analog form with all the emphasis, inflection, nuances, etc. important to the learning of a foreign language. A booklet forms part of each memory module. The booklet contains base language word sentences and their stored translations. Modules can be removed and replaced by others offering different language pairs, subject matter or levels of difficulty.
In use, a memory module is mounted to the case and thereby connected electrically to the case, and its booklet opened to the page presenting the desired translation. Input devices mounted to the case facilitate translation selection. A module is positioned to form the module/case electrical connection so that each booklet base language/translation line is aligned with an input device. There are eight such sequentially numbered input devices, the actuation of any one inputting one byte of digital information. The number of the page presenting the desired translation is selected by first actuating an input device designated page select which sets internal circuitry to interpret the next numbered input device actuation as a page number selection. Such actuation latches the selection as a page byte of memory address, latches a numeric LED to display the selection and resets the internal circuitry to again interpret numbered input device actuations as translation line number selections. The desired translation is selected by actuating its associated input device, the actuation being interpreted by the internal circuitry as a line byte of memory address to be combined with the page byte for retrieval of the desired translation. The selected translation is copied from the electronic memory and transmitted to the speaker for broadcasting. Translations can be selected in any order. A translation on the same selected page may be broadcast by simply actuating its associated numbered input device, its page byte of memory address having been latched and available for use. Desired translations on other pages are first identified by page number by use of the page select input device and the appropriate numbered input device.
Base language/translation entries in module booklets are presented in a co-linear arrangement, the base language above in light face type and the second language translations below in more outstanding style type. Each line pair is segmented along its length such that meaningful parts of the base language are grouped with corresponding parts of the translation and spaced apart from adjacent groups to form a language dictionary in which a base language word or expression has its translation presented directly below and a translation has its base language meaning presented directly above. On each page, adjacent to the language lines, are notes on spelling, grammar, usage, etc. pertaining specifically to the translations on the page, providing a user with timely, important information.
The device contains a voice recorder with which the user can try to emulate retrieved translations for comparison or as evidence of language proficiency. The recorder utilizes separate, dedicated electronic memory similar to that used in memory modules, in that recordings are stored in analog form suitable for direct broadcasting by a loudspeaker, the user thereby being able to practice emphasis, inflection and other attributes of language. The recorder can be used as an ordinary message recorder completely independent of the language translation function of the device. The recorder can be used cooperatively with the translation retrieval function of the device, in that the user can listen to a translation, attempt emulation using the recorder, replay each in turn to compare, listening, recording, comparing as much as desired. The recorder can be configured to operate in a sentence construction mode, in which separate recordings of words, phrases or sentences can be edited and added to, yet played as a continuous recording, enabling the user to attempt actual discourse in the foreign language.
By grounding a designated module electrical connection, module memory is configured to accept audio material and store it at specified memory addresses. Restoring voltage to the designated connection reconfigures the module to its read only state. Such an option offers the possibility of xe2x80x9cre-languagingxe2x80x9d modules at foreign travel facilities.
An object of the invention is to provide a language translator which may be employed by travelers in language learning applications to communicate in a foreign language in an efficient manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved language translator which is compact and is relatively easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved language translator which is capable of application in connection with numerous languages.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved language translator which facilitates the communication in a foreign language and aids the user to speak proficiently and in a confidential manner.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description and the drawings.